Family is forever
by camiwaters97
Summary: This is a story about Jack and his sister and who I Think their parents are and how they come back together as a family. There is characters from the books in it. So please enjoy. And Who their Parents are is my opinion you don't have to agree with me.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Dad! Ombric! Somebody! Anybody! Where are you guys?!" Jani screamed as she ran around Santoff Claussen looking for her parents, a grown up or even one of the other kids. She had gone for a walk in the woods that surrounded Santoff Claussen and when she got back everyone was gone. After about an hour of looking Bear came lumbering over to her and picked her up he then went over to where Petrov was and put her on Petrov's back then Bear, Petrov, and a very reluctant Jani started to make their way North.

"I'm so scared. I wish you were here Jack, you'd make everything better." Jani sighed as she stared up at the moon and stars. Just then what looked like a shooting star passed by.

"I wish I could see my big brother Jack again." Jani wished as she watched the star streak across the sky.

As Jani wished on what she thought was a star, Sandy, who was what Jani had really seen, heard her wish so he sent her a dream about what she had wished for, and because he was curious as to who exactly her older brother had been, he watched the dream. And he soon saw that her brother was in fact one of the Guardians, Jack to be exact, who was at the very location that Bear, Petrov, and Jani were headed for, so Sandy flew down to where they were.

"Would you like me to help you to get to where you are going, because I am also headed there?" Sandy asked in his dream voice.

"Oh my. You must be the Sandman. My parents used to tell me about you, and I would love it if you helped us get there faster." Jani cried with delight "Oh! I'm Janice Heartly." She added quickly.

"I know by the way your brother Jack is still alive, though he goes by Jack Frost now instead of Jackson Overland Heartly now." Sandy said soothingly smiling his brightest as he said it.

"Oh. Thank you for telling me, but how did you know that I missed my big brother?" Jani replied looking slightly confused as she said it.

Because you told me you wished to see your big brother again." Sandy replied simply.

"Oh! That was you not a shooting star?" Jani asked.

"Yes it was me. By the way Jack is where we are going. " Sandy replied back.

"Well let's be on our way." Jani twittered happily.

"Indeed." Sandy replied as he lifted the three travelers up using his dreamsand.

For the rest of the journey the four traveled in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

When the four travelers landed in North's workshop the first to notice them was Jack who shouted "Jani!" and then ran over to where Sandy, Jani, Bear, and Petrov had landed.

"Big brother!" Jani cried as she as she jumped off of Petrov and ran into her brother's open arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again Jani." Jack sighed happily as he held his sister close to him.

"Mom, Dad, Ombric, and everybody else are missing Jack. I was scared because I was all alone. Then Bear found me and put me on Petrov, and we were headed here. The Sandman heard my wish to see you again so he brought Bear, Petrov, and me the rest of the way here." Jani explained sadly.

"Well you're here now and you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Jack replied wiping the tears that had started to stream down his sister's cheeks he then put it in a flask so he could give them to their dad later.

"Jack will we ever see Mom and Dad again?" Jani sobbed

"Yes, you remember Mom's magic book right?" Jack said gently to his sister as he held her close and stroked her hair.

"What about Mom's magic book?" Jani sniffled.

Well I have it where I live. I'll read you a story from it when you, bear, and I get home okay?" Jack said as he put Jani on Bear's shoulders.

"Okay, but how far away is it?" Jani replied.

"Pretty far." Jack replied.

You could use Snowglobe, will get you there faster." North suggested.

"What?!" Jack asked shocked that North even cared what happened to him and his sister.

"Well would be faster than traveling whole way" North replied

That would be nice. Thank you for thinking about us North." Jack replied getting over his shock.

"Okay what is name of home?" North asked as he shook one of his Snowglobes.

"Nature's Sanctuary, Sanctuary of Seasons, or Mother Nature's Home all of those are the same place so any of them will work." Jack replied nonchalantly.

O-okay. Sanctuary of the Seasons." North stammered as he threw the snowglobe at the ground. Before it even hit the ground it turned into a portal

"Oh wow!" Jani cried in amazement.

"Let's go." Jack laughed as he took his sister's hand and walked through the portal.


End file.
